Of Masters & Desperation
by The Italian Rose
Summary: Their debates were futile and meaningless. Striking would get the fools nowhere. Liliana Riddleston was not in a place to support the strike and her master, Mr John Thornton gave her no reason to dispute his charge of Marlborough Mills. Desperate to continue with her work, her outspoken initiative leads to a different result perhaps altering both her and her master's future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Wish me luck! First story ever placed somewhere that wasn't my laptop's memory. This is was a 'spur-of-the-moment' writes sometime late last night. Lightly skimmed for errors but I was too excited to post it first. I might return later and fix it up. Once again, constructive criticism is always welcome and some friends on here would be nice. :) So here we go: my first fanfiction ever! If you look to the bottom of the page, you'll find the pairings and any other information you'd like to see etc. I'll do this with msot of my stories since I know some prefer not to find out, in which case just read ahead!**

**NOTE: This might turn into a multiple-chapter depending on when I have the time (and inspiration) to write the rest of it. Just be patient please! (Gets down on knees and begs with a puppy-face).**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful masterpiece nor its characters. They have and always will be Elizabeth Gaskell's. _**

Of Masters & Desperation

Liliana scurried up the stairs of the Lyceum Hall staring at the world around her with frightened eyes. Her doe-like blue orbs were innocent and timid. Tears brimmed in them. What was she to do? Two others mouths to feed and she would be left with no work for god knows how long.

She'd personally paid a visit to Mr Nicholas Higgins, the leader of the strike. Mr Higgins had taken pity on her and explained the entire situation. To him, it sounded like a reasonable idea. The masters would break the strike within two weeks, desperately needing workers to continue their mill progress and upon the condition of higher wages, they would return to work.

If only it was that simple…

Liliana tugged her overused cotton shawl around her shoulders trying to keep from being frostbitten. The days had become cold and the nights colder. They- she and her little brother and sister- had been kindly put up in a small…apartment in the slightly more refined area of the workers. The air was cleaner and the apartment itself while nothing overtly spectacular was more than she could ask for. The walls were refurbished with new wallpaper and a bed had been installed in the corner. It was becoming less and less possible to buy coal to light the fires so it was used sparingly- primarily for cooking.

Her eyes were drawn upon a pair who were seated outside the room. "…Who am I to force ecclesiastical architecture on them?" She vaguely heard the man comment. The young woman who appeared to be his daughter smiled while comfortingly placing a hand on his. As Liliana walked past them, she noticed both turn their attention to her. The man seemed personable and quiet. His wire rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and his head was covered by a decently fashioned top hat. The woman wore a simple patterned brown dress and the fabric Liliana noticed was in London style. Their countenance led her to believe that they were in fact part of the higher classes. She gave them a longing glance with a little envy.

With renewed determination to seek this dark period through, she entered the hall and sought the room in which the 'convention' was held. There were very women there, no doubt the outspoken ones. Curling up in a small chair in the corner of the large space, she looked on. There were hundreds of men and women gathered. All had one thing in common: they were viciously discussing the tyranny of their respective masters.

"My friends. Welcome." Mr Higgins appeared in front of them on the podium. His cotton cap was being wrung in his work-tethered hands, "My name is Higgins. I work up at Hamper's mill." He looked around for a second drawing unwarranted suspense "There's quite a few of us." Now she realised he was assessing their odds by considering how many were from each mill. Hamper's workers cheered loudly as fists were pumped into the air. She put a hand over her ears to cover the horrendous sound and then settled once again. "Now some up from Thornton's at Marlborough Mills!" Again cheers erupted though not in such a vast quantity. "Where's Henderson's? What about Slickson's?" Their rowdy yells of protest and pure primitive behaviour had set her on edge.

Mr Higgins quieted them again. "Now, up at Hamper's we have a lot of work. The orders are flooding in and cheap cotton to meet them. Now there's those of us that know that soon, bosses'll be tellin' us although they are making a fat, they can't make our pay what it were five years ago!" Again the occupant of the hall erupted in protests and complaints. "They'll make up a load of excuses- it's all because cotton's suddenly become more expensive. This or that the machinery's packed up; the buyers can't pay so there's no money to pay us! We've _all _heard it before!" He continued cutting short the rowdy workers' rants. Liliana shivered in fright at the prospect of the strike.

Another worker yelled something about bosses making up their own rules and workers shouted agreements to it. Another debated that there would be more to take the striker's places.

"And that is why, we must all work together…because next time one of our bosses plays tricks, we'll all know about it and if we all decide on a fair wage and none of us, none of us work for less, then for once, we are the strong ones!"

Liliana had heard enough of their meaningless and futile debates. Striking would get the fools nowhere. The money, however scarce that they were currently being paid came from their labour. If they stopped work, the masters would fall behind on orders and some may even have to risk going into debt or shutting down as a whole, while their pride was somewhat intact. The masters would win out again just like five years ago. Liliana hadn't been around long enough to see that strike occur but an elderly neighbour of hers had informed her of what had happened. Why couldn't they see that their darn strike had been what caused the bosses to pay them less wages!?

She'd been around asking about. Her solution was to save the innocent ones that were caught up in the entire mess. Northern men were stubborn to a fault- they would not relent. There were a few of _them _mostly women who had considered what she had. This part of the population were those that saw beyond the stupidity of these desperate workers to the repercussions that would happen.

Liliana stared forlornly at the darling four year old girl playing with a tattered doll dressed in a dress made of roughly sewn rags. Her sweet _innocent _little sister, Hope. It was what swirled in her heart at the present moment. Among her many inquiries, whilst a great deal of doors had been slammed in her face, a fair amount of people were beginning to consider her proposal. What were they to do after the strike broke?

Her meagre sum of inheritance left by her now deceased father had left them ill-prepared for this sort of a turn. Her uncle, a count in Italy, had been generous enough to provide them some form of savings until they were able to stabilize themselves in this new world.

Her father had once been a man of great rank, a gentleman in Czechoslovakia. They mixed with the highest circles of the socialite and were showered with wealth. Her own mother had been frivolous in expenditure. Every occasion required an entirely new dress, hat, set of gloves, stockings, purse, cloak…Liliana swore she'd spent more time at the milliners' than she did in her own home. Their lavish townhouse was located in the very heart of their city which was host of many of their 'calibre'. Liliana had been a simple child; all throughout her childhood she'd remained a sweet and thoughtful girl but with one trait that caused her own mother to disown her: intelligence. Liliana lusted after knowledge, craved it with a passion. Her desire to know more and more about her world caused her frequently to occupy their very well stocked but abandoned library. Sewing had never been her forte nor had music although she did claim some kind of achievement in the harp and Spanish violin…the latter of which her mother declared distasteful. Her father was similar to her mother, in terms of spending an enormous amount of money. However, he chose to invest in schemes and businesses. That was what caused them to fall in the eyes of society.

Mister Evan Riddleston had been called upon by a man of great connections; a brother of a business partner she believed. He'd cunningly persuaded the master to invest in a new scheme he'd drawn out. It was mapped and seemed relatively plausible. What Evan Riddleston had not considered was that his investment would go to vain a few months later. It turned out that the money had been lost in the transaction with no hope of returning. The eve of December the 15th, she'd seen her father through the crack in the door sipping on a crystal glass filled with brandy. His eyes were lit deviously by the still stoked fireplace.

In between the confusion, the affair had been leaked of to the surrounding families and soon the Riddleston clan had been deserted. They fled to England with hopes of starting a new life in the North. It had been more difficult than anticipated as very few respectable positions were yet to be filled. Her father had attempted to secure a place in the legislative parliament but he lost the seat. Now shamed and utterly alone, Evan Riddleston was found in his house cold and unmoving with poison causing his mouth to foam. Her mother wrote to an aunt in Corfu and immediately left the children to starve.

Since then, Liliana had struggled to regain any suitable financial stability. This strike would be the end of her. "Lily! Look! Look at my doll! She is dancing! One day, I will dance in a large ballroom like her in a pretty dress!" Little Hope smiled and Liliana embraced her as a lone tear escaped her eye. "Yes my darling. One day." She whispered into her hair.

The following morning, Liliana had woken at the crack of dawn and dressed in her cleanest dress. It was not so very refined but it would have to do. She left the household still asleep as she did every morning and ventured to Marlborough Mills. The overseer had been kind enough to grant her a position at the mill two years ago when he'd heard of her father's demise and her mother's untimely escape. Liliana had decided to take her proposal to her master Mr Thornton himself.

She knocked politely on the door waiting to hear his voice. The mill churned below her while some looked up to her with renewed hope that their families would not suffer the fate of those tied to the union. It was a far cry but if any master would grant her wish, it would be Mr Thornton.

"Come in." His deep masculine voice sounded.

Instantly intimidated, Liliana gently eased the door open to gradually reveal her master. She knew he would tower over her at a surprising height if he stood. His eyes were darkened with what she could not tell.

"My name is Liliana Riddleston sir. I-I have a q-question…about the s-strike." She stuttered. She had never been very good with interacting with others especially those of a higher rank to her.

The master hadn't bothered to acknowledge her presence until she'd mentioned the strike. His head shot up like he'd been told that the strike itself had occurred and his eyes blazed with fire and intent. "What of it?" He almost sneered.

She gulped in fear and tried to collect her thoughts. It took everything in her power not to recoil in fear. "Sir might I speak plainly?"

He scoffed "I'd rather you do."

"I do not presume to understand matters that I am decidedly ignorant of. Business is not something that I have avidly taken an interest in and therefore know very little but I have lived enough to know that nothing good comes out of a strike neither for the master nor for the workers."

It was more the pregnant pause between her declaration and his next statement that caused her to panic. She might just have to grapple at straws in order to keep her job.

He appeared to study her for a second with a long toned finger resting on his chin in contemplation. "A wise conclusion to be sure but that does not answer my question." Mr Thornton looked upon her with a certain degree of interest at her words. They were not uneducated which led him to believe that she was once a lady of genteel birth.

"Sir, as you probably have guessed, I am not an idle woman. I like to think that I am hardworking and deserve what I receive in exchange for my labour. I had long regarded you as a fair master sir. With all due respect, perhaps not likeable on a first glance but you are brutally honest and true. I have no intention to flatter you but to express my thoughts without seeming…overbearing. I need this job and with the way things look, the strike will not be put off for much longer. I am not part of the union although I have been inclined to join for quite some time. However, my finances…what are left of them are in a state where I can afford to go without a day of work. I need the money. I'm not asking for a hand-out sir. I'm asking for an opportunity to stay at the mill and continue work throughout the duration of the strike. I know many others that have also considered this and are willing to work but we need work sir."

Mr Thornton stared at her blankly for a while longer until finally replying "How old are you miss?"

"I've but only seen one and twenty winters sir."

"Young then? But the determination is inspiring to be sure. What makes you think that they'll not back out in the end?"

"Desperation sir."

* * *

Genre: Drama with a smidgen of Romance at the end (still undecided)

Pairings: John Thornton & Other Female Character

Other notes: It follows the BBC mini-series script since I lent my copy of the novel to a friend. It will change and there will decidedly be more dialogue in the next installment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second installment in 'Of Masters & Desperation'. I've had fun writing this unlike my other story which I can't seem to figure out how to continue. I've always loved the section with the strike. A _BIG _thank you to Lady Forrest and my guest reviewer because you made my day! I love getting nice encouraging reviews. Mental hugs to both of you and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as do all my other readers for this story. Unlike my promise last chapter, I did not include much dialogue. In fact there's less than the last one! But it was necessary. ****This will take a whole new effect because this time it isn't Margaret Hale who will need 'rescuing' by John Thornton but a certain Miss Liliana Riddleston. I think her dynamic is better suited to him as well...but that's just by opinion. The next chapter will be up soon. Please leave reviews! Satiné **

_**Disclaimer: ******__I do not own this wonderful masterpiece nor its characters. They have and always will be Elizabeth Gaskell's._

John Thornton wearily ran a hand over his face. He'd read the same line almost ten times and every time his mind wandered elsewhere. Grunting in frustration, his chair screeched as he pushed back from the table and walked to the elevated platform above the looms. His eyes unconsciously scanned the room for a certain feminine figure. His gaze landed on _her_. Liliana Riddleston; that was how she'd introduced herself; was a peculiar creature.

He couldn't help but compare her to the woman he'd seen earlier when he'd caught Stevens smoking his pipe again. What _was _her name...Margaret! That was it. Margaret Hale. She seemed to be a decent woman but was very judgmental and meddlesome; something that he did not admire in a woman. She was incredibly forward as well which he did not condone as she knew nothing of the situation in which she willingly intervened. Liliana Riddleston however was a different matter. She was strong willed to be sure but was cautious in doing so. Overall, she seemed a very sweet and mature woman.

He couldn't help but notice a little child...a girl of no more than seven summers, clutching her leg like a lifeline. Liliana looked down at her and stroked her blonde tresses tenderly. She knelt down when she saw his mother had adverted her eyes and whispered something to the girl. The child scampered off and Liliana immediately straightened herself. Her eyes sharply turned to his mother who was now watching over the workers. Just as she was about to commence her work again, she sensed a gaze on her. Evident worry was etched on her beautiful..._beautiful? _He thought to himself, chastising himself of his thoughts. Nevertheless, she was seemingly on edge when she realised that it was her master who'd seen her with the child, neglecting her work.

She adverted her icy blue orbs and began to weave the threads of cotton together. She promptly began to avoid his gaze. The anticipation was clear in her actions; she obviously expected him to call her out on her actions but he did not do anything of the sort. He simply watched her discerningly for a little while longer.

Liliana held her breath as she waited for her master to call her out for evading his mother's gaze and stopping her work for a split second to help Amelia but the call never came. In the corner of her eye she still saw him staring at her. The whistle sounded to signal the end of the day and she watched as everyone's shoulders slumped in relief. They began to clean up their area and bustled out of the small door. Liliana repositioned her worn silk shawl- an old one. Her mother had bought it for her birthday some years before the tragedy struck. It was her favourite one; simplistic but regal in its own sense. However after the fire at their home, it was one of her last possessions from her life as a socialite...and her only shawl.

It had been a week since the strike had finally been agreed to. Liliana had refused to attend another meeting after the last chaotic one. Mr Thornton had given her the benefit of the doubt and told her to run the campaign. If enough workers were willing to come to work, the work was theirs. So far a good 250 had willingly signed and another fifty considering it. She'd been very cast out since her attempts to collect more workers. They thought she'd conspired with Mr Thornton but she knew that logically it was impossible. Mr Thornton, however hard as a master, was a truthful and honourable man. For this reason, she respected him. Little did she know that in the same light of this understanding that she had caught her master's eye.

The single man stopped his work on the furthest loom. The woman next to him stopped and then the woman next to her. One by one they left their work unfinished and walked out. Out of the 750 workers employed in Marlborough Mills, only 300 remained. Liliana saw the overseer who leant on the beam of the platform above examine his pocketwatch. Yes...the strike had begun. Two days after Mr Thornton had spotted her with a sick Amelia. Since those two days, the strike loomed over them and the masters only awaited it to truly begin. All the other mills would had similar occurrences and would be 'temporarily' shut down. Marlborough Mills still had three hundred workers willing to work in its employ and so Mr Thornton was the lone master who did not yield his men's will. She was not surprised to hear that she had been the prime topic of conversations between masters and was the prime reason of silence between her own kind: workers. She continued to work the loom for another ten minutes until their day was up. The remaining workers kept sharing looks to motivate themselves. Between them, they had made a band of their own. All had been 'disowned' of sorts from the rest of their friends who'd taken part in the union.

The cotton fluff was still in the air. It reminded her of when she'd first arrived at Marlborough Mills seeking work. She'd glanced around and gave a shuddering sigh. She'd believed she'd seen hell. _And it was white...it was snow white._The workers continued to work at the looms with very little motivation, only pure need for money.

The clock now read 8 o'clock. The remaining workers hurriedly completed the rest of their work and then clocked out. As Liliana walked out into the crisp cool evening air, she turned back and chanced a glance at a tall window. Her master stood in the window still staring outside.

He met her eyes and she nodded softly in his direction and raised a hand, waving goodbye. He nodded. She granted him a small smile which caused his own lips to twitch. What she would've given to see him smile but his expression turned cold and she felt a presence behind him. She couldn't tell who but whoever it was, she certainly didn't want see them.

"Meddling with a worker is no business of yours John." Hannah Thornton told her son.

"She is different mother. My interest in her is purely as a business investment." He reassured her.

"Is this the one you told me came up to you for work?"

"Yes. That is Liliana Riddleston."

His mother looked down at her with a mixture of disgust and awe. "Quite a spirit. She would've made very well for the first circles." And with that she left him to his thoughts. They were consumed with a certain blue eyed beauty with black tresses.

* * *

Genre: Drama with a smidgen of Romance at the end (still undecided)

Pairings: John Thornton & Other Female Character

Other notes: It follows the BBC mini-series script.

**Next time on 'Of Masters & Desperation': John Thornton imports some hands from Ireland and the strikers come. Except this time, Liliana Riddleston is also a target to their anger. How will Thornton react to his soon-to-be love's safety being threatened by the workers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! As promised, a chapter filled with happening (the mob comes to ****Marlborough Mill) and a good deal of conversation. We also see a little of Hannah Thornton at the end for a different feel on the story. I've had a lot of good response to this story and thanks to all my followers for 'Of Masters & Desperation'. Here comes the third installment for this story. Please leave reviews and hope you enjoy it! ****Satiné**

_**Disclaimer: ******__I do not own this wonderful masterpiece nor its characters. They have and always will be Elizabeth Gaskell's._

Heather grey skies still fell over Milton and smoke still billowed from manufacturers. The trees and small patches of grass high above the city were still a lacklustre shade of faded green and still there was no change in the landscape. New arrivals still bustled at the train station and some still attempted to escape their fates in this industrial city. Nothing had changed; the world still revolved with no intention of letting up. However, for John Thornton, Liliana Riddleston and the many others involved in the strike, their world was beginning to collapse.

The union was beginning to lose its resolve. The strikers had been off work for at least a fortnight which was double the timeframe that the union had predicted and rationed to. The masters still held fast, showing no signs of yielding to their workers' demands. Nevertheless, they too were beginning to feel the effects of the strike. There were customer orders and loans that needed timely repaying but with the mills shut down, there was incoming profit and very little money being paid back.

The streets had been hauntingly quiet for some time and alleys once filled with gruelling weather-beaten workers were now almost completely devoid of life. Curled up in the corners of Milton's dark alleyways, children were huddled in their mother's lap. Their drawn, bony cheeks would be streaked with tears speaking malnutrition. The mother would clutch them frantically to her breast and whisper what she hoped was comforting words as she begged the Lord for the strike to end and that her children might stop wasting away. Liliana Riddleston could do nothing but pitifully eye these desperate families. For her, life had not changed in the slightest. She still awoke at the crack of dawn, she still cooked and cleaned and was importantly was still employed at her master's mill.

Marlborough Mill was the only cotton mill in the entirety of Milton that was still functioning albeit slowly. The mill employed over seven hundred workers during the course of the year and with just less than half still working, the productivity rate had dropped drastically. Mr Thornton had been inclined to take hands from Ireland. On the eighth eve of the strike, they'd been smuggled into his mill under a veil of darkness. His inconspicuous endeavour of self-sufficiency was in vain as he failed to notice John Boucher huddled behind a stray wheelbarrow watching the whole affair in distain.

With the early morn came a single feminine figure standing aimlessly in the cobbled path. While Liliana had no way of knowing what was about to occur, her instincts told her to hurry on to Marlborough Mills before she was caught in anything unseemly. Her foot was poised to step ahead when soft whispering caught her sharp ears. "Did ye hear Thornton brought in 'em 'ands from Ireland?" A male voice murmured.

"Aye I did. He's got a thin' or two comin' 'is way. Boucher rallied some of 'em workers to confront 'im bout it." Another deeper voice agreed.

"Has Higgins caught word bout it?"

"Nay. He will have a word or two bout it though."

Liliana stifled a gasp trying not to draw attention to herself. As she backed out to leave, her foot caught a stone and accidentally kicked it away. Both men abruptly stopped talking. Knowing that her concealment was now revealed, she ran as fast as she could to the mill. The green painted wood doors were swung wide open as she tumbled through them almost falling head first to the ground as she collided with another person.

"Ms Riddleston." The deep commanding voice startled her out of her musings.

"M-Mr Thornton." She managed to gasp out as she took his proffered hand and stood herself upright.

Mr Thornton noticed her unease and immediately tensed. "Good god, what is the matter? Are you ill?"

She shook her head "T-The I-Irish." She panted out, still having trouble to even out her breath.

"What of the workers?" Mr Thornton grabbed her shoulders firmly causing her look up fearfully into his eyes.

"Boucher saw you bring the workers in. They've gathered large amount of workers to rally against them. They come here as we speak." She mumbled at a rapid speed.

A loud thundering of feet could be heard against the roughly paved stones. The brash voices of dissatisfaction began to multiply and grow. His expression grew stormy as deliberate fortitude and frustration welled in his eyes. His jaw tightened as he roughly pushed her behind him and ran to the door. His ever-competent overseer joined him from inside the mill and pushed the other door shut. Liliana glanced around agitated, trying to find herself a useful occupation. She picked up some large planks on from the elevated platform near the entrance of the looms. She jarred them over the doors that led to the Irish workers, effectively blocking the entrance from any unwelcome intruders. She did the same with the door to the looms. As she turned around, she felt Mr Thornton grasp her wrist tightly. "Go inside." He motioned to the house. She wanted to protest but he left her with no option.

Liliana wearily climbed up the stairs and placing her hands on the steel rods, she leant over the railing watching as Mr Thornton and his overseer barred the gates at last. The rumbling of the mob had gotten much louder and panic was slowly seeping into her heart.

Thornton turned around to stare at the frightened lady leaning on the black metal railing in front of the door. If not for the danger about them, he would truly have had time to admire her simplistic beauty. Long black tresses flying behind from her the wind, framing her face, her angular features softened by the fright and compassion. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the rumbling outside. The overseer ran past her into the house to the upper level where the Irish and other workers were huddled. His gaze was still fixed on the barred doors as he stumbled backwards soon turning around and at a faster pace retreated to where she stood.

"Get inside!" He roughly pushed her through the threshold and locked the door behind them pulling her up the stairwell to the parlour where Fanny and his mother were no doubt waiting for his news.

Hannah Thornton was not surprised to see her son with that insignificant worker that he seemed to have gained a new-found respect for. Hannah would have preferred his fancy directed on any other lady, even Margaret Hale rather than this gold-digging creature of lost riches. The woman's hands were worn and her clothes grubby with dust and dirt settled on fabric. She did however notice a light pink shawl draped around her arms which was once a fine fashionable piece of the higher class Londoners.

Hannah had little time to spare as she realised with some degree of urgency that her son not being himself. "John? What is the matter?" She inquired clueless.

John stared back at her forlornly before turning his back on her to board up the windows. "A worker found out about the hired Irish hands and gathered a mob to protest it." Liliana hurriedly explained pushed down the windows and locking them firmly in place.

"And how did you know of this?" Hannah raised an eyebrow suspiciously implying that the said worker of Liliana herself.

"Some men…in the street were whispered about it. I caught some parts of the conversation while I was coming to work." Liliana answered her point blank staring at her. "While I respect that you have a higher station than myself, I will _not _tolerate any such implications as you have accused me of just now. When I needed work the most, Mrs Thornton, no one but Mr Thornton would give it to me. He took me in and gave me work to support what is left of my family in a place that I dreaded with a passion. This is a debt that I can never repay. He is a fair and honest master and I cannot ask any more of him. " With that short speech, Liliana began to peek out the window ignoring Fanny's constant moaning and Mrs Thornton's surprised expression.

Liliana closed her eyes in pain as the doors were pounded on. Their muffled yells and complaints pierced her ears. They had arrived.

* * *

Genre: Drama with a smidgen of Romance at the end (still undecided)

Pairings: John Thornton & Other Female Character

**A/N: Please leave some feedback for what you'd left to see happen next! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! This will be my last update to arrive this 'quickly'. School resumes soon and I'll have less time to write what with studying, work and training; nevertheless, small installments will be added. If you prefer Margaret as she is written in the novel, perhaps you will have a hard time reading mine. Her faulty traits are slightly more evident in this story- not too much though. So the chapter you've all (hopefully) been waiting for. Enjoy and please leave ****reviews!**

******__****Disclaimer: ****_I do not own this wonderful masterpiece nor its characters. They have and always will be Elizabeth Gaskell's._**

Liliana turned on hearing her name being called by an unfamiliar voice. "Miss Hale." She politely greeted. She had no particular regard for Margaret Hale. In true southerner fashion, she'd stick her nose into others' business and give her opinion when she is neither entitled nor informed. It was no secret that Margaret Hale traipsed around the workers' quarters, effectively despising masters despite being 'welcomed' so to speak in their class.

"What's happened?" The dual motive behind the inquiry was evident to Liliana. Margaret was not only questioning the occurrence but also her presence in the Thornton household.

"Some workers decided it would be a wise idea to come and protest Mr Thornton's actions. The mob had already begun to get riled when I arrived."

"But surely Mr Thornton's actions are questionable?"

Liliana's icy gaze uplifted to stare into Margaret's. A hint of disbelief was also present. "Questionable?" She scoffed impatiently, "Mr Thornton did what he assumed best for the mill- he is the wisest in such matters and I trust him not to make questionable decisions."

Margaret raised her eyebrow at Liliana's comment. "These workers have a right to be discouraged. It _is _their work that has been taken. They are just desperate that is all."

Liliana calmed her noticing the shift in the atmosphere. "You are entitled to your opinion to be sure Miss Hale. However this is a struggle between workers and masters. There is no need for a third party to involve themselves in matters that they are not wholly informed in." She turned to the window and stared out the slightly fogged glass into the empty courtyard. "Work is here but they choose not to do it. They chose to strike and are now paying the consequences for their actions. In my eyes, Miss Hale, they have no right to storm upon innocent people who are trying to provide for their families. They given the choice of providing of theirs and they denied it. I will say no more of this. Think what you will Miss Hale but Mr Thornton is not wholly to blame and these workers are not wholly innocent."

Margaret's jaw dropped at the candidacy of her words. When she recollected herself, she firmly set her jaw and turned away miffed. Mr Thornton decided to enter the room at that very moment. Liliana ignored her cold demeanour towards the southern Lady and immediately walked up to her master. She, albeit unwillingly, noticed the excessive height difference between them. "Any word?" He shook his head "None presently but the streets are starting to sound. They are being unreasonable and I cannot afford to meet their demands. The soldiers have been called but I have no hint of when they are to arrive." He ran a calloused hand over his face unsurely.

Liliana sighed "There was nothing you could've done sir and there is still nothing you can do. We will wait and see what they bring. They're furious and eventually they will _have _to be reasoned with, whether by force or by words is left to be seen." He nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I think…" Liliana left Margaret to make herself content by posing her own opinion in the matter. Mrs Thornton she noted was not particularly impressed either. Fanny Thornton had resorted to hysterics and her brother silently listened to Miss Hale's harsh criticism on his actions.

It went unnoticed as the crowd reached the gates. The silence cut through by Margaret's incessant chatter eventually brought her to her wits' end. "Think of it this way Miss Hale: these workers argue that they should receive more pay correct? They want their pay to be raised to what it was five years ago. Tell me, what was the most decided cause for this change in income?"

Margaret remained silent, pondering the question but Liliana didn't have the patience to wait for an answer.

"A strike. Five years ago, all the workers took part in a joint strike. Half went back to work and thus the strike was broken. However, when things returned to normal, their pay was less. I cannot tell you the exact reason because I don't know what the figures were but think of it logically. You pride yourself in this so you should have no qualms as to assessing the situation.

When the workers went on strike, the mills were inactive. Not a single mill was able to produce cotton thereby causing a delay in the orders. The delay in the orders, is one of many reasons that cause the buyers to not pay on time. If they don't pay, there is no money to pay the workers. So if the incoming money is less, the worker's pay will have to be lessened to be able to keep up with the orders? So what do the men do five years later? The strike again. Whatever the result may be to this strike, it cannot be beneficial for any party involved. Power should not be given to those who do not use it wisely- and these men haven't.

Mr Thornton is simply trying to preserve his mill's incoming money so that he wouldn't have to close up. He has hundreds of workers that come every day to earn their keep- what of them? My livelihood depends solely on what I receive from Marlborough Mills. If Marlborough Mills were to be closed down, I would lose my job and three people would go hungry. This is one case of hundreds. So Miss Hale, would you deem it wise to try and save such an enterprise at the cost of workers who choose not to partake in their work?"

Liliana, who was positioned closest to a window, looked outside where the banging on the gate was now accompanied by yells and screams from the other side. Mr Thornton joined her at the same window while Fanny regained the nerves to fret. Mrs Thornton seemed calmest by demeanour although there was a storm brewing in her heart. They could vaguely hear the vulgar taunts aimed at Mr Thornton and Liliana gritted her teeth. "Push it down!" They began to slam their own bodies into the door hoping for it to give way.

"They're coming! They're coming! They'll kill us all!" Fanny frantically shrieked. Her mother tried to calm her in the adjoining room hoping to occupy herself. Margaret was perched by the other window.

"How soon can the soldiers be here?" Mrs Thornton called to her son.

"Try to stop her panicking." He replied neutrally still staring out.

The mob's rowdy attempts at breaking the door succeeded. They vehemently pushed and the wood planks barring the door gave way. The doors swung open and they stormed in. Their ear-splitting screams caused shivers to run down her spine.

"They're in here somewhere!" "This ain't right! I've got a family to feed!" "Find 'em! Get the Irish out!"

"Oh my god! They're going for the mill door!" Mr Thornton exclaimed in slight disbelief. He leant forward watching a group of people try and break down the door leading to the upstairs room. As they were accidentally spotted, people began to grab stones and pelt them at the glass. As if on reflex, Mr Thornton grasped her arm just above the elbow and pulled her back.

"It's Boucher!" Margaret gasped. The man was situated right in the heart of the mob. Liliana had heard a great deal about him through union matters and gossip on the streets. From what she could tell, this Boucher was not respected by _anyone_. Masters apparently found him trivial and the majority of the populace found him desperate yet cowardly.

"Let 'em yell. Keep your courage for a few minutes longer Miss Hale." Liliana looked up to stare at him but his expression was impassive.

"I'm not afraid!" The woman was taken aback "But is there nothing you can do to pacify these poor creatures?"

"The soldiers will make them see reason."

"Reason? What kind of reason?" Margaret stared straight at Mr Thornton unwilling to back down. "Speak to them as if they were human beings!" Mr Thornton looked out to the screaming mob while Margaret and Liliana's gazes was still trained on him "They're driven mad with hunger. Their children are starving! They don't know what they're doing. Go and save your innocent Irishmen."

_He cannot seriously be considering this_. Liliana thought to herself but Mr Thornton's concentrated gaze told her otherwise.

Mr Thornton went downstairs and Margaret sighed at Liliana's reproaching gasp. "What is it now?" She asked disinterested.

Liliana stood right in front of her. "Do you realise what you've asked him to do? You convinced him by acting on his conscious and now Mr Thornton willingly condemns himself to the wrath of the mob? They may be people but you forget, people too can be driven to act like beasts. They are vengeful; there is no reasoning with them. They are unpredictable and they can do anything including injuring their 'offender'." She cried passionately running down the stairwell after Mr Thornton. She unbolted the door and flung in open. She threw herself in front of Mr Thornton effectively shielding him from the neck down.

"Think for a second! I understand that you are desperate but calm yourselves and think rationally!" She reasoned. They quietened very slightly. "You shall have an answer to your complaints!"

"Will those Irish blackguards be send home!?" One yelled.

"Never!" Mr Thornton retorted angrily from behind her.

"Why should he!?" She cried. Her sudden outburst stunned them enough to buy her some time. "Just consider something for a second! When did your pay lessen?"

"Five years ago!"

"What happened five years ago just before the pay lessened!?"

She was backed up against Mr Thornton and almost unconsciously felt his hand grasp hers in support. It wasn't noticeable but it comforted her.

The crowd went silent "The strike."

"Mr Thornton isn't trying to take your jobs! He's trying to save them!" She begged them to consider this. "Do not think of him as a master! Think of him as a person."

Liliana diplomatically began to sway their mindless thoughts and John watched on in amazement as some began to truly consider her words. However the peace was short-lived as outrage was spread once again.

"Do not listen to her!"  
"The witch is trying to trick us with mind games!"  
"She is the one who convinced the rest to work! _She's _sided with Thornton all along!"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Go away! This is no place for you!" He told her sharply. Their eyes met and for a moment the mob was forgotten.

"I stand fast sir. You will not listen to reason. Neither will they."

A certain man's actions escaped both their notices though. Boucher who had knelt down inconspicuously was holding a stone. It was concealed within the palm of his hand. As he went to aim for the couple standing in front of the mill's residence, he realised that Thornton was forced behind Liliana's small figure. The throw was terribly targeted and instead of hitting John Thornton as intended, it nicked Liliana Riddleston's temple. She crumbled to the ground and the entire crowd went silent. Havoc was wreaked as the soldiers chose to come at that very moment. The horses galloped into the stone courtyard and swords were being swung at the workers who now frantically attempted to run away. They darted like frightened ants between the horses as the soldiers towered over them.

The commotion was lost to John. He'd caught Liliana's unconscious body as she fell and now knelt on the cold stone cradling her pallor body close to his chest. The hand he'd given to Liliana for support was still caught in the hold as their entangled hands rested just beneath her chest. He shifted her so her head was braced against his solid chest. "Liliana!" He called her softly, "Liliana! Wake up...please!" Panic seized his heart as the woman lay unresponsive to his tender words and his gentle touch. And so they were; Liliana Riddleston of all people laying in his embrace unconscious, with his silk, now scarlet stained, handkerchief braced at the wound on the temple which teemed with blood.

* * *

Genre: Drama with a romantic developments between key characters, evolving slowly

Pairings: John Thornton & Other Female Character

Other notes: (1) Margaret may seem a little AU in this- that's because her flaws are slightly more exaggerated. Liliana and Margaret have some light conflicts of opinion between them. The class divide between them also contributes to their frigid behaviour.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! New installment. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this and is enjoying it. Fifth installment right here. Enjoy! ****Satiné**

_**Disclaimer: ******__I do not own this wonderful masterpiece nor its characters. They have and always will be Elizabeth Gaskell's._

She clenched her jaw as the naive girls in her employ softly murmured outside the door. They whispered in hushed voices but nothing escaped Hannah Thornton's notice. She was never one to indulge in petty gossip; in fact she despised it with a passion. Gossip was manipulative and used around those who were victim to circumstance; and it seemed that the girl, presently unconscious on the chaise lounge in the sitting room, seemed to agree.

Liliana Riddleston was a unique girl it seemed. Her son had briefly mentioned the circumstances under which this Riddleston girl had taken employ at Marlborough Mills. Hannah did not have the heart to shun her. Gossip had fiercely spread and speculation about her father's death and mother's abandonment of her children was something that wildly circulated about the higher circles of Milton. She was censured in the upper societies and was shunned in the lower. Liliana had endured it beyond grief and had managed not to succumb to depression which was more than likely in her situation. Hannah remembered the words that had been spread among her acquaintances about this girl.

John had arrived in the parlour mere minutes after the cavalry had arrived at the scene. Hannah knew what happened; she'd seen it with her own eyes. Liliana had faced the angry mob trying to shield John from their wrath. She'd almost succeeded but her reputation had preceded her. No matter how much John tried to conceal it from her, Hannah knew that the girl in his arms meant more to him than he let on.

He'd had been adamant about staying by her side but he was required to file a statement as to what had occurred. He, albeit reluctantly, left Liliana in her care. Liliana's temple had been bleeding profusely but Hannah paid no heed to the drops of blood that pooled and stained the chaise's fabric. She'd 'requested' Jane to hold Liliana upright but the poor maid was too repulsed at the sight of blood. Instead, Jane had been sent to the kitchens to collect a bowl of warm water and some spare linen. Fanny chose to observe from afar, not willing to stain her clothes.

Hannah had been rather intrigued at Margaret Hale's reaction to this incident. She almost looked remorseful- no doubt because she was the one to play with John's feelings and place him in such a precarious position. She tried to remain nonchalant and assist Hannah in caring for Liliana.

The blood flow had been slowed and Hannah now set her prospects on calling for a doctor now that the worst had passed. Jane was too afraid, Fanny would not and Margaret didn't dare so she threw a shawl around herself and fetched Doctor Donaldson herself.

Liliana regained consciousness about two hours after the riots had cleared. She awoke to see the face of a kind old man. His features were welcoming and his silvery hair was toned the same as his stubble. He eased her back down as she tried to sit up; and rightfully so. Liliana felt lightheaded and dazed.

"Ah Miss Riddleston, you have woken at last. My name is Doctor Donaldson. How are you feeling?"

Liliana's fingers unconsciously went up to her temple as she collected her thoughts "I…I'm a little disoriented and my head aches."

The doctor nodded "That is to be expected. You took quite a blow young lady. I think it best that you rest here for the evening."

Liliana shook her head, immediately wincing at the sharp pain that threatened to crush her skull "The children are waiting for me at home. They've not yet taken supper and I fear they will worry. I thank you for your assistance in my recovery Doctor Donaldson but I must leave now."

But Doctor Donaldson would not relent "I will take the children home at your behest. You may give me a note for them, scribed by anyone other than yourself. I do not wish to harm you further but causing additional stress. They will have a warm meal before bed and you will see them in the morning."

Liliana knew that rationally it would be better that she stayed with the Thorntons. She turned to Mrs Thornton who watched on with her arms folded and posture stiff. "If it is agreeable with Mrs Thornton, I suppose I will stay until morning."

Mrs Thornton nodded her assent "Of course Miss Riddleston. Shall I tell the cook that we will expect one more for dinner?"

Liliana nodded nervously. "Please."

When John Thornton returned a few hours later, he promptly rid himself of his overcoat, top hat and gloves. He went up the stairs two at a time only to stop in front of the door to collect himself. Upon entering the parlour, he was first met with Fanny's dreadful singing. His mother was nowhere in sight and he frantically searched for Liliana. It was only then that he heard soft snores and saw two dainty feet off the end of the chaise.

Venturing in the direction of the gentle breathes, his lips turned up into a tender smile at seeing Liliana asleep on the chaise. Trembling shivers spread through her delicate figure and he frowned. Picking up the blanket draped over the back of the chaise, he tucked her in, risking to stroke her hair tenderly. He straightened himself as he heard someone outside the door.

"How is she mother?"

"She is merely exhausted. The cut stopped bleeding an hour ago." His mother answered as she wandered into the room, her eyes trained on the sleeping figure as was his.

His mother sighed "You know what the servants are saying about Liliana. It was only luck that she retained her propriety in the ordeal." She pointedly told him.

"I do not know nor care mother."

"She will never be good enough for you John." She tried again.

"That is not for you to decide mother." John turned on his heel facing his mother.

"John…I would rather see that Hale girl marry you than see you throw away from dignity and position for this shunned former socialite."

John remained silent choosing not to retort out of respect for his mother. They stayed like this with only the sounds of Fanny's horrendous attempts at singing. His mother gave in "I may not see it in your best interests to see her by your side but if she makes you happy…"

John took his mother's hands in his own and smiled. "I am sure she will. But there is time for this." John heard Liliana stir slightly and ventured to her side whilst his mother looked on.

Liliana woke with a fluffy blanket draped over her- something she did not remember doing. Her head did not throb as violently as it had when she'd first regained consciousness. The only light was supplied by the glowing candles that were scattered about the room on tables and the mantelpiece. She felt a presence kneeling next to her. Craning her neck, she was met by Mr Thornton's handsome visage. She tried to frantically pull herself upright. His steadying hand on her back assisted her in sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly as his fingers brushed her gauze taped wound with a fleeting touch.

"I am fine sir. Truly I am. In fact, I could leave now. I would not dream of imposing…"

He cut her off "Not at all. I insist that you stay. Streets are still quite noisy despite the time."

When the maid, Jane walked in and informed Mrs Thornton that dinner was ready, she waved her away promptly and asked Mr Thornton to escort her to the dining room.

The dining room was disturbingly quiet. Liliana shifted every so often as Fanny Thornton, who sat on the other side of the table, regarded her with superiority. Mr Thornton did not make eye contact for which she was grateful and his mother, situated at the head of the table, ignored her daughter's antics as she deftly cut into the cold meat.

Liliana served herself some cold chicken from the silver platter in front of her. Despite the youngest Thornton's probing gaze and the other two's apparent interest in her, Liliana could barely contain her delight at a proper meal.

The wages she earned at Marlborough Mill was only be able to supply her with a fresh loaf of bread each week along with a small quantity of meat from the butcher every second fortnight.

"Have you eaten cold chicken before?" Fanny haughtily turned up her nose at Liliana.

Liliana gritted her teeth biting back the insult that was surfacing. "Yes I have."

"Oh I quite forgot. You _were _a socialite weren't you?"

"Fanny! That is enough." Her brother reprimanded her sharply but Fanny did not yield.

"No John. She needs to hear this." Fanny turned to Liliana spitefully, whose eyes burned with tears of shame "I've heard about you. You're shunned by your own people. No one wants you! John's only being kind because he feels sorry for you." She looked to her brother "This penniless harpy is trying to wheedle her way in your life for nothing more than your money John! She doesn't care for you. She never will; it's only the money she wants!"

Mr Thornton stood up, his chair screeching across the floorboards. "Fanny! That is enough!" He roared irately. The tears sparkling in Liliana's humiliated eyes was enough to spur on such a reaction.

"But John…"

"Fanny you've said quite enough." It was Mrs Thornton who spoke this time. Her voice quieter but just as commanding as her son's.

Liliana carefully put her napkin onto the table and very nearly ran out of the room. Angry tears spilled down her cheeks. Through blurred vision, she sat down on the chaise burying her face in her hands.

* * *

Genre: Drama with a smidgen of Romance at the end (still undecided)

Pairings: John Thornton & Other Female Character

**A/N: ****Is there anything you really want to see happen in the next chapter? Just post a review or PM me. I'd love to get some ideas or feedback. ****Satiné**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so glad that everyone has been enjoying 'Of Masters & Desperation'. I had a slight writer's block and couldn't seem the fit what I want to into the plot but after clearing my head with a phone call to by best friend, I managed to finally get another chapter written up. This story is starting to take a slightly different turn to the novel. Enjoy; and thank you for everyone who has taken the time to review this story. Satiné**

**PS: I re-named Liliana's little sister: Hope. I like it better. **

**__****Disclaimer: ****_I do not own this wonderful masterpiece nor its characters. They have and always will be Elizabeth Gaskell's._**

"Lily I want! I want that!"

Liliana smiled stroking Hope's hair "Patience little one. Supper is almost ready. Would you go next door and tell Mrs Shorten very nicely that Nicholas has to come home for dinner?" Hope nodded and Liliana ruffled her hair as the little girl climbed up onto the wood stool by the door and unlatched it before scampering out to fetch her brother.

A week had passed since that fateful day at Marlborough Mills. The strike had been broken and the workers' resistance fallen faster than anticipated. Many of the men had indeed resumed work and the few who had not were branded as the ringleaders of the strike and would not be taken on. Among them was Mr Nicholas Higgins. He'd been livid when he'd discovered of the happenings at Marlborough Mills and a majority of his anger had been directed towards the breaker of the strike: John Boucher.

Boucher had been cast out from the workers' circles. No one would look at him or talk to him. To be cast out from society was a torture that no one should be forced to endure. Liliana took great pains to collect some fruit from her new earnings and donated them to his family.

While there was those whose lives had been ruined by the strike, there were those who'd been saved. Liliana Riddleston was among those few. After Fanny Thornton's insensitive comments on the eve of havoc, Liliana had been certain to avoid any of the house's occupants.

Before leaving the mansion for home during the early hours of the day, she'd been met by Mrs Thornton who'd not been inclined to take rest and was seated in the parlour with some sewing in hand. Her evident dislike of Liliana was something that even a blind man could tell. She avoided the girl like a plague and blatantly refused to even set eyes on her. So it was much to Liliana's confusion when Mrs Thornton willingly entered into conversation with her. However the reason itself soon became clear. It was a man that both loved. John Thornton.

Liliana had long since admitted that she'd fallen head over heels in love with John Thornton. He was prideful and reserved but amongst the company that he entertained, anything less would be a folly. However his character was not at all simple, in fact it was the complexity of it that drew Liliana into him.

He was a rich and successful man to be sure and for this reason, many mothers were hoping that he'd set his eyes on their daughter in more than pleasant civility. Liliana did not care for such superficial qualities. All she desired was a man who could love her as equally as she would him and who would protect her from the evils of the world. She could feel the underlying passion in Mr Thornton's character which she was sure would display these qualities admirably.

However, it more than once occurred to her that her position is society was not such that she could be coupled with him. In true matter of fact, he was so many stations _above _her that if she were to wed him, as she so desired, then society would undoubtedly begin to shun him as well. This reality was a nightmare that had begun to haunt her sleep and mock her every moment of the day. She'd lay in bed with the sudden urge to cry and pummel her blankets. The evening was cool and the white linen sheets crisp but still she felt suffocated. It devastated her to no end but it was the truth- something she'd be forced to face one day or the next.

So when Mrs Thornton had approached her with words as venomous as a snake itself, she felt her spirit shatter and her heart break.

"_You must give me what I seek of you Ms Riddleston." _

_Liliana stared upon Mrs Thornton in utter shock "What can I possibly give you? I have nothing that you could desire." _

"_A promise, Miss Riddleston. I seek a promise." Hannah Thornton stood in front of her imposingly with her dark eyes narrowed on Liliana's impossibly slim figure, "I want you to promise me that if John ever offers to marry you that you will reject him." _

_The young lady's tears had not yet dried from the previous evening's ordeal and began to resurface almost immediately. "I am afraid, I cannot promise you that Mrs Thornton." _

"_You wretched girl! You are prepared to ruin my son for the sake of your _love._" Mrs Thornton sneered at the final word with her voice becoming so loud in pitch that Liliana worried that the servants might be awoken._

"_I repeat. I cannot give you this promise Mrs Thornton. My reasons are my own. However I will promise you this: if I ever do marry your son, I promise that I will do my utmost that he should never have to be shamed in society." _

"_Shamed in society!? John will not be shamed. He will be condemned! Which man of his post in society would consider marrying a worker peasant with no dowry or no assets? What can you give him in return for his being shunned in the entire of Milton?"_

"_I would give him my love Mrs Thornton. It may be but two weeks since I have met your son. But I have known him for very nearly two years. These two years have reaffirmed my decision that he is one of the best of men. He deserves more than I could ever give him but if it is what he so desires, who are you to force me to deny him?" _

"_He deserves better Miss Riddleston. John has spent countless years building his empire and his success. I will not see him throw it all away for a woman much less you." _

_Liliana did not speak._

"_I am not vindictive by nature Miss Riddleston. Nor am I in the habit of speaking so bluntly to outsiders. But as a mother I cannot bear to stand idly."_

_Liliana began to wring the skirt of her dress frantically biting her lip as tears unwillingly slipped down her cheeks. _

_Mrs Thornton stared at her in both remorse and reproach. She lay a motherly hand on Liliana's forearm. "If you truly love him…you will let him go Miss Riddleston. As his mother…" Her voice caught as if she was almost considering taking back the words she was about to utter "…I am asking you to let him go." _

Liliana had very nearly been convinced to give Mrs Thornton the promise she sought but try as she might, it could not be said. She gathered her skirts and fled from the room stifling sobs with the side of her hand. She flung the doors of the house wide open, running past the overseer who bid her a good morning.

A few days after her and Mrs Thornton's discussion, she'd been called upon by Mr Thornton. Liliana had been home but a few hours after work that she'd heard a knock on her door. She'd cleaned herself and hastily began to clear the floor which was covered in Hope's minute collection of dolls and books. Liliana had felt terrible that she'd neglected the children the entirety of the week and spent her rare day off, presumably the courtesy of Mrs Thornton, with Nicholas and Hope. She'd brushed off the invisible lint from her skirt and smoothed any creasing as she approached the door. She'd opened it marginally and to her surprise, it was her master.

With little choice but to invite him inside, she attempted to offer him what little they had but he insisted it was not necessary. He'd asked her to sit down and she let the children occupy themselves in the corner of the room so as not to be disturbed. Mr Thornton had begun to describe the financial difficulties that he'd been facing since the strike had ended.

"_Please Miss Riddleston, sit down. I have a matter of great urgency that I must find an immediate solution to…and I believe that _you _are the answer." _

_Liliana's vacant expression had evidently amused him as he took her hand gently and sat her down in the chair opposite him on the table._

"_You see Miss Riddleston; since the strike ended, I've been at quite a loss as how to recover my finances. While the money earned during the strike was enough to sustain the work, it is still not enough that my bank will give me a loan for the new machinery. The orders have increased and I have no choice but to buy the machinery, loan or no. __Nevertheless, I need someone whom I can trust to oversee these bills, finances etcetera."_

_Liliana's gaze moved from her clasped hands on the table to his face. "But why can't you ask your banker to take on this task?" _

_Mr Thornton stared at her unmoving "For personal reasons Miss Riddleston. But for your sake, I can promise you that they are certainly important." _

"_O-Of course. I-I never m-meant to imply t-that…" He swiftly cut her off, thankfully saving her from further embarrassment._

"_I want to give this position to you." _

_Her reaction to this was quite comical. Her jaw dropped and her already large almond-shaped eyes grew to twice their normal size. "M-Me?" _

"_Yes, you Miss Riddleston. You have shown me during numerous opportunities throughout the course of the last week or so that you are capable to handling such a vital position. _I _want _you _to take it." _

_There was nothing more to be said as Liliana excitedly agreed to his terms. She was to arrive the following day a half hour earlier than her usual time and to go directly to his office._

She had indeed gone to see him the following day. Mr Thornton had been pleasantly surprised to see that she'd kept to her word and immediately began to show her around the office. He showed her where he kept the spare quills, inkwells and ledgers if need be and also introduced her to the filing system that he used. Paperwork dated back a few days was still in the unsorted pile which made her certain that he was in dire need of an assistant.

Her role was finance manager was essentially that of an assistant. It was her job to oversee any ventures that she deemed would be profitable to the mill. Mr Thornton had given her full leave to implement certain changes granted that the cost would not exceed the budget he'd outlined. She was also to scribe correspondences to other businesses and sort the mail and paperwork. He'd also offered her the task of collecting stationery supplies when required as it would help stretch her legs after a long day's work. Liliana had been glad to accept. Her luck was beginning to turn in the best way.

* * *

Genre: Drama with Romance

Pairings: John Thornton & Other Female Character

**A/N: ****Is there anything you really want to see happen in the next chapter? Just post a review or PM me. I'd love to get some ideas or feedback. ****Satiné**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I am _so _sorry for not updating regularly. As I have mentioned in my profile, this story is not my primary one- at the moment. I have been focusing a lot on my Lord of the Rings fanfiction, _And So The Journey Begins_; and I have been so busy with inspiration in writing those new chapters, I admittedly forgot about this story. I've also had logistics issues with how to pick it up again but I will do my best to keep giving you more. Thank you _so _much to all my reviewers and readers. A story is nothing without readers. This is a special update because it is also a birthday present to a very good friend of mine. She's been wanting to find out what happened after the last chapter since I posted the last one. Enjoy! Satin********é xx**

**************_Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful masterpiece nor its characters. They have and always will be Elizabeth Gaskell's._**

A fortnight since John Thornton had hired Liliana Riddleston, John knew that he would not regret his decision.

John had been inclined to visit the same lady that had consumed his thoughts day and night. He'd sought out Liliana Riddleston.

The strike had ended but a day after the riots at his mill. Many of his former workers had come crawling back to seek employment. In accordance to the conditions laid out by the Masters' Union, the ringleaders of the strike were not to be given work until a year after the date of the strike's end. In simplistic terms, this implied that they'd either die or that they'd leave Milton behind- both of which were ideal situations for the masters.

John, however, was not entitled to follow these laws since his mill was a separate entity within itself. The other masters, namely Hamper and Slickson, were dependent on the stronger will of the union to continue business. Their financial affairs had taken quite a beating during the remainder of the strike. Marlborough Mills had been fortunate enough to have three hundred workers at its disposal. The Irish had not done him much good but they'd been the cause of the worker's defeat which for the master's was a victory. Most of them had already gone home which left him with three and a half hundred positions still left vacant.

As the workers were clamouring back, the finances were slowly beginning to heal. Despite this, he bore an enormous burden of stress what with bank notices, incoming orders and an attempt at financial stability.

Within a week of the mills returning to their previous state of employ, John knew that he'd be forced to hire an assistant to help him keep up with the paperwork. The question remained: who could he hire?

The first candidate that he'd considered was his banker, Mr Latimer. However within five minutes of contemplating this, he'd immediately recoiled from the prospect. It was no secret that Mr Latimer had been determined to see his only daughter, Anne, married within the next few years. The most probable suitor in his eyes was John. John had met Anne at the annual dinner party that his mother held. This was three years ago when Mr Latimer first came into his employ. She was quite a pretty girl, John could not deny it but she lacked the passion and fire that John desired.

For this reason, he'd spent the last year trying to steer clear of Anne Latimer. Hence the idea of his banker being involved in his day to day affairs would not be plausible nor desired.

A particularly tiresome evening had found John once again, in his office with pages scattered chaotically over the span of his desk. His mother had been very adamant that he find someone with whom he'd be able to share this burden and John knew that she was indeed correct. Week old paperwork was piled in ever growing stacks in the corner of the room and his inkwells were very nearly emptied.

He leant back into his chair and his eyes met the list that he'd complied with potential candidates for the vacant position of assistant. He'd scrawled at the top hurriedly a single name: _Liliana_. There were large ink blotches that almost hid her name from sight yet he saw it, clear as day. With momentary inspiration, John put his quill aside and set the ledger he'd been reading on the table.

Liliana fulfilled all the requirements for the position. She was intelligent and innovative. Her opinion was only oppressed due to her station and gender. She was unlike the other ladies of his acquaintance with the exception of his mother. She was logical and not frivolous. And perhaps best of all, her constant presence in his office was welcome.

He'd ventured into the workers' apartments, making inquiries until he was able to find Liliana. She'd obviously been taken by surprise at his arrival and attempted to straighten herself up. He couldn't help but smile at her timid blush. He eventually managed to tear his eyes from her figure as she offered him food or beverages. When he'd first told her of his proposition, John had seen the disbelief-stricken features. He'd chuckled and continued to convince her until she willingly consented with a radiant smile.

A fortnight since John had taken on Liliana, he immediately knew that he would be satisfied with his decision. He'd positioned her desk against the left wall from his own. More often than not, John would find himself staring at the unoccupied desk as he attempted to work through the finance reports during the late night. His mother had been sufficiently impressed with the progress of the mill and their finances, though John had not yet disclosed of his assistant's identity to her.

John had given her full leave to do as she wished in the matter of proposals and financial endeavours. Much to his astonishment, Liliana had clearly posed that she would never suggest that he stake his money on speculation. Any banker or financial dealer that he'd met up till this moment had suggested that he invest his money in such matters yet this peculiar lady did the exact opposite.

Liliana had rationed much of the expenditure of Marlborough Mills to settle the reimbursements of numerous debtors and most importantly, the bank. She was also handling the finances behind the new machinery and supposedly charmed the bank into lending him the loan for the machinery. She had also introduced a number of different processes to the mills' working, to which John had no qualms.

One such proposal consisted of a two-monthly census of his workers. Here they would be able to pose questions and ideas alike to their master who would use these responses for the betterment of the mill. John had been adamant about the entire project resulting in naught but Liliana's certainty caused him to relent, albeit unwillingly.

Liliana had grown to be quite a favourite amongst the workers. She never turned her nose up at them and despite her rather high position in the mill's hierarchy, her clothes still remained peasant-like which was an odd comfort to the workers. They spoke of their troubles, their fears and their struggles. John was no stranger to hardship and his determination to end his workers' suffering was something that reflected his assistant.

The census had clearly indicated that a vast majority of the population was malnourished and lived in horrific conditions. John already had an inkling of this when he'd ventured into the workers' apartments to find Liliana a fortnight ago. His blatant amused at her surprise was short-lived as he looked at the environment surrounding him. His hands stiffened imperceptibly as he looked at her home. It had been a tiny, cramped space with barely enough room for a bed and a fire stove. She didn't have many personal possessions in the room save for her siblings' toys and there was very little room as is for much sentimental items.

Beyond these innovative attempts at increasing the profit of Marlborough Mills, Liliana had also taken it upon herself to address the delayed paperwork. Most were basic letters regarding sales, letters from the bank and most crucially, impending orders which added to the long list of already collected orders. John had dictated the replies to these letters from the comfort of his desk and when he'd looked over her work, he was deeply pleased to see that her handwriting was neater than his! She updated ledgers at an alarming pace with complete accuracy.

For John, he was always anticipated her arrival with great pleasure. Perhaps the most satisfying part of his day was to see her bright and beautiful face in the doorway. Occasionally, she'd arrive late to the office with a box of ledgers or set of inkwells in hand. She'd greet him with a warm smile and then retreat to behind her desk where she would sit diligently for the next eleven hours, alternating between writing, calculating and arranging.

John smiled to himself and made his way past the labouring workers. He went up the stairs two at a time and walked through the threshold of his office…to see Nicholas Higgins sitting by Liliana's desk as she laughed merrily at whatever he'd said. Her vivid eyes snapped to his figure and immediately her features shadowed. She looked to Higgins who struggled to meet his eyes.

Liliana had stumbled into the mill with her newly purchased stationery stacked precariously in her arms. She almost lost her foot, very nearly shattering the inkwells she'd bought, as she unintentionally trod on a uneven stone. Two hands broke her fall as she instinctively gripped the boxes tightly in her hands. She spluttered almost immediately straightening herself. She turned to see a familiar face staring down at her petite self.

"Mr Higgins." She greeted with as large as curtsy as she could allow without dropping the contents of her hands, "How are you? I have not seen you since…" She trailed off as the events of the rebellion struck her memory.

"I'm 'fraid I'm not doin' so good as yer Miss Riddleston."

Liliana frowned motioning for him to sit beside her in an abandoned corner of the yard. "Why is that?"

He said nothing only wringing his cap in his hands discomfited.

"Perhaps you might answer this of me. What might you be doing at Marlborough Mills of all places?"

"I need work." Higgins did not say any more. He looked sideways to her curious expression and took a breath, bracing himself "Not for me but for the children."

"Boucher's children?" She gasped as he verified her words.

"Ay! What are you doing here!? Didn't I tell you to be off?" The overseer approached them staring at Nicholas reproachfully.

"He is here on _my _demand sir."

She watched as the overseer bit his tongue and went to lash it at some rather amused spectators. She stood upright from the barrel and took Nicholas' cap from him. She brushed it for the invisible lint and propped it on his head. She straightened his shirt collar only for the man in question to stare up at her in confusion "You may speak with Mr Thornton. I will see to it. Come with me." She ushered him into the factory leading him through the shadows so as to avoid the prying eyes that had begun to surface amongst the workers. She looked over them daring to defy her decision but they said nothing, only opting to murmur amidst themselves. Mrs Thornton eyed her and Nicholas with distaste, frowning heavily as she saw them pass on the other side of the room. Liliana merely gave her a cold stare in return and made her way up to the office. He went to stop at the threshold so she simply pushed him in, closing the door behind her.

"Why are ye doin' this for me?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." She simply replying taking off her supplies from his hand, turning around to place the box of ledgers on the bench. She spun around only to see that he still stood uncomfortably on the other side of the desk, "Well sit down." She demanded sharply "Otherwise your legs will tire. He'll take a while to return."

"Goodness no!" She gasped through tumultuous giggles as Nicholas bashfully stared at her genuine mirth.

"Aye. I'm no' jesting Miss. It's quite true." She incessantly continued to laugh until her gaze was met with the door and the next arrival who stood within it.

Liliana's eyes widened as she stood up waiting for Mr Thornton to reprimand her. "Wait outside Liliana." It was like a pail of ice had been thrown on her. Fear rooted her to the ground but still he would not relent. "Leave us!" He repeated his command though his tone had increased in volume.

"Mr Thornton…" Nicholas tried to intervene only to be shot down by her master "Sit down." He ordered and Nicholas did so.

She timidly made to walk past him with clasped hands but the passionate fire within her heart would not let her leave without risking another line. "Sir, I beg you to consider…" His glare was furious and she recoiled immediately as she very nearly ran out of the room, closing the door behind her lest it be thrown shut by the master himself.

She paced heavily across the elevation still remaining out of the worker's sight. The skirts swirling around her ankles ceased as the door opened. Nicholas Higgins strode out with his cap settled on his head once again. He took her hand, which had fallen limp at her side, and squeezed it softly before venturing down the stairs.

Liliana was afraid to meet Mr Thornton's gaze but it would not do to seem ungrateful. She nervously raised her eyes to see Mr Thornton staring harshly in her direction. Her gaze flickered to the wooden planks. "Come in." He told her, moving to sit behind his desk. She shuffled forward through the doorway. Her lips parted to say something but Liliana could do nothing but stutter.

"Liliana sit." She shakily, taking up the excess material of her skirt which was being fiddled with in her lap as she stared at her occupied hands. "Was it you who allowed Mr Higgins to wait here?"

She nodded mutely.

"Why?"

"M-Mr Higgins has been v-very good t-to me. I-I wanted to help him." She cleared her throat "He is a-an honest man sir. Nicholas works hard. Fate has only dealt him a terrible hand." She pleaded her case but the words caught in her throat as his hand went up to silence her.

"I will make my own decisions as to Nicholas Higgins' work."

_He will surely fire me. Goodness! What was I thinking!? What came over me? _

"Those ledgers need to be rewritten Liliana."

Her head snapped to stare at him in confusion. He gave her a crooked smile. "I have taken him on. Whether he stays on is up to him." He warned her and she complied to those terms immediately with a radiant smile. "Don't expect me to be this lenient every infraction."

She smiled "Of course not sir."

* * *

Genre: Drama with a romantic developments between key characters, evolving slowly

Pairings: John Thornton & Other Female Character

**A/N: Please ignore any spelling/grammar errors- I'll come back to them when I have time to edit it. I just wanted to give you a little something as a thank you for having faith in this story. **


End file.
